


all you need is (puppy) love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really should suspect something when Nick texts him Thursday morning.</p><p>
  <i>Why did your hell spawn boyfriend just call me and let me know you guys are dog-sitting Pig this weekend?</i>
</p><p>Harry checks his surroundings for any sign of one of his bosses before opening his messages and typing back: <i>No idea. I told him last night that you’d asked, but he said no.</i></p><p> <br/>Or, the terribly fluffy story where they're not in One Direction but they're still madly in love and Louis is desperate to prove to Harry that they're ready for a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you need is (puppy) love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forfunandfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfunandfic/gifts).



> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Rated Teen and Up for some suggestive thoughts Harry has, but nothing more explicit than kisses and tickle fights happen here.
> 
> I hope you like it, forfunandfic. I mashed two of your prompts together, kids and puppies make everything better!
> 
> As always, thanks to [Zoe](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com/) and [Sam](http://harrystylesadidasaddict.tumblr.com/), my wonderful betas/britpickers. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Edit to add: A lovely, lovely person translated this into French [here](http://downinalbion.skyrock.com/3252201218-All-you-need-is-puppy-love.html). I understand hardly any of it, because I paid negative attention in my high school French class, but the gif is super cute and they put a lot of work into it. Maybe some of you might like to check it out!

Harry really should suspect something when Nick texts him Thursday morning.

_Why did your hell spawn boyfriend just call me and let me know you guys are dog-sitting Pig this weekend?_

Harry checks his surroundings for any sign of one of his bosses before opening his messages and typing back: _No idea. I told him last night that you’d asked, but he said no._

_Well he changed his mind apparently_

Harry frowns at his mobile but hears footsteps approaching, flipping it face down onto his desk as he clicks over to his emails.

“Styles,” he hears as Simon passes by. He murmurs a greeting but doesn’t look over, knowing Simon’s already gone. Technically, Harry’s Liam’s assistant so he doesn’t think Simon would _actually_ fire him, but Simon is Liam’s boss and could definitely do so. Harry’s only had this job a few months, he really doesn’t want to have a reputation for slacking off.

*

He forgets about the text until after work, thumbing through his phone as he walks the few short blocks to the restaurant Louis has been working at. He’s already outside when Harry gets there, coatless and pink cheeked as usual. Harry rolls his eyes and shrugs off his coat, laying it across Louis’ shoulders when he’s close enough.

“Hiya,” he says as he ducks in for a kiss. “Guess you didn’t listen to me again about the coat.”

Louis smiles at him as he slides his arms through the sleeves, the ends of them falling to the tips of his fingers. “Why would I wear mine when yours is so much better?” He pushes the wrists far enough back he can grab Harry’s hand, the two of them falling into step as they walk to their flat.

“How was work?” Louis asks conversationally.

Harry shrugs and pulls Louis in closer when a group of uni students go biking past them. “Was fine. I got an interesting text from Nick today. You called him about sitting for Pig?”

“Can’t blame the dog if her owner’s a wanker. Plus, you said he was desperate. Now he owes us.”

Harry tries to bite his lip to contain his smile but he can’t. He’s never understood why Louis and Nick don’t get along but- since he realised their bickering was mostly harmless- he’s grown to enjoy their banter.

“Tell me about your day, then.”

He listens to Louis chatter as they walk, free hand in his trousers pocket and scarf wrapped around his neck. He thinks he should start wearing long-sleeves to keep warm when he gives up his coat, as Louis adamantly refuses to wear a jacket during any calendar month that isn’t in winter, even though April isn’t always warm in London.

They climb up the four flights of stairs to their floor, Harry opening the door for them since Louis always forgets his keys. Louis huffs out a sigh as he crosses the threshold, clearly relieved to be home. He kicks off his shoes and Harry immediately bends to straighten them. He stands as Louis’ hanging up his coat by the collar and waits until he leaves before adjusting it so it’s hanging from its loop the way Harry likes.

He finds his boyfriend rummaging through the fridge for leftovers and shoos him away. “I’ll cook tonight.”

“Hazza, you don’t have to,” Louis tries. “You work all day, too. You don’t have to ‘take care’ of me when we’re home, I’m fine with leftovers.”

Harry waves him away, knowing that an hour after leftovers Louis will probably just be hungry again anyway. He throws together a quick dinner of chicken and vegetables for the two of them, and they eat on the floor in the living room while they catch up on their DVR.

“So when does the prat need us to pick up Pig?” Louis asks once they’re done, standing to take their plates. Harry tries to take them from him but he shakes his head and dances out of his reach, surprisingly going straight to the sink to wash them.

“ _Nick_ ,” Harry stresses, “is leaving tomorrow morning and coming back Sunday afternoon, round three.”

He watches as Louis finishes washing their plates, using the wrong towel to dry them. He bites his lip and doesn’t correct him, noting to himself to throw it in with the wash in the morning.

“You’re off tomorrow, yeah?” he asks as he pulls Louis away from the suds and turns him around. Louis raises his eyebrows playfully, pushing up on his toes to press their lips together. Harry trails a finger along the thick stubble growing on Louis’ jaw, relishing the way the bristles turn the tip of his finger pink after only a couple passes.

“I’m liking this new look,” he teases, voice dropping. “Proper caveman.”

“I was thinking of keeping it a bit,” Louis shrugs, wiping his soapy hands on his trousers and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to bring their mouths together again.

Harry can’t stop pulling away to rub his cheek against the scruff. Finally, Louis must get annoyed with him rubbing on him like a cat, because he pulls away with a laugh. “Hazza,” he admonishes.

“I _like_ it,” he pouts, trying to pull him back into his arms but Louis slips out and takes off down the short hallway. Harry sighs and turns the lights and telly off before making his way into the bathroom, shuffling behind Louis in order to reach his sink.

“So you think I should keep it then?” Louis says around a mouthful of toothpaste before he spits into the dry sink. He starts brushing again as he waits for Harry to answer.

“Um,” Harry begins, distracted. He has to consciously remind himself to not reach over and turn the tap on for Louis, knowing how his coddling tendencies can irritate him. Instead he gets his own brush ready and tries to remember the question. Oh, right. Beard. “Of course you should keep it. Makes you look rugged and manly,” he smiles.

He brushes mindlessly as Louis finishes and rinses when he spits, noting Louis’ sink is washed clean as well. He’s happy that Louis must have noticed him looking and rinsed it away, and he puts his toothbrush into the holder before heading to their room.

Louis’ already in soft joggers and one of Harry’s t-shirts by the time Harry gets to their bedroom, and he experiences a moment of disappointment that they won’t be exploring the beard burn any further. Then Louis looks up at him, eyes big and blue in the soft light from the bedside table, and Harry feels contentment wash over him again.

He shucks his clothes off and crawls into bed next to Louis, preferring to sleep in just his pants like always. He knows night time is Louis’ turn to snuggle up against his back and keep him warm in payment for the daily coat switch after work. He kisses Louis one last time, their shared breaths coming out minty and cool in the space between their lips, before he rolls onto his side away from him and reaches up to turn off the lights.

“G’night, Lou,” he mumbles, already feeling sleep dancing around the edges of his mind.

“Night, Haz. Don’t forget we’re picking up Pig tomorrow.”

Harry nods without really listening, not falling asleep fully until Louis settles in, spooned up behind him with his small hands on Harry’s chest and his feet tucked around Harry’s ankles.

*

One of the things Harry can count on without fail is the fact that Louis will always sleep later than he does. He can count on one hand how many times in the five years they’d been together Louis has been awake before Harry.

[The first time was also the first night Louis stayed over. Harry had blinked awake to see a pair of blue eyes framed by glasses looking over at him with nerves written plain across his face.

“S’amatter?” he’d croaked.

“Nothing,” Louis had responded. “Just wasn’t sure if I should leave, or…?” and Harry had rolled his eyes, pulling Louis back into his chest and slipping off his glasses until the rhythm of his heartbeat lulled them both to sleep again.]

The rest have all been because Louis’ woken up from a dream- or for a smoke, or due to his bladder- and been unable to get back to sleep after. He’d always tried to be quiet, but Harry would still open his eyes shortly after to find the bed next to him cold and a small lump on the sofa watching reruns of _Friends_ or _GBBO_. Louis’d always apologise for waking him but Harry would shrug it off and pull Louis into his arms, watching telly with him until they fell asleep again.

So waking up on Friday to the sight of Louis getting dressed is definitely something that surprises him.

“Whatcha doing?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbow while Louis pulls on a pair of jeans.

“Just wanted to be ready to go pick up Pig.”

“Time’s it?”

“Seven.”

Harry groans and lets himself fall back against the pillows. “Too early, love. Come back to bed.” He lifts his head enough to look at Louis again, who is determinedly pulling on his shoes. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he promises, a filthy smile on his face when Louis looks over.

His only reply in return is an eye roll and a soft smile. He watches Louis walk out of the room and hears him start the kettle, sighing as he realises he should get up and get breakfast started for them.

When he gets to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and navigating the hallway half-blind, he blinks awake to see Louis cracking eggs into a bowl.

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” he teases, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to the back of the shorter boy’s head. He lays his hands on Louis’ waist, tucking his fingers into the waistband of his jeans as he watches him whisk the eggs until they’re mixed correctly.

“‘Member when you didn’t know how to whisk?”

Louis looks over his shoulder at him and glares. “Harry, I was just kidding. I knew how to whisk, come on.”

Harry frowns when Louis turns back around, shuffling the both of them over to the stove. “Why’d you say you didn’t?”

“You seem to like teaching people how to do things, and I wanted you to be happy,” he shrugs. “I thought it was just flirting but you’ve not let me forget it since, guess I shouldn’t have said it at all.”

Harry rubs a hand down the middle of Louis’ back, feeling the muscles shift through his thin t-shirt.

“I love you, but if you don’t move I’m going to jab you with my elbow. I’m not burning m’eggs because you want to cuddle,” Louis warns, elbow pressing against his side.

He steps back quickly, knowing not to test his threats, and grabs two plates and mugs for them.

They eat standing up, Harry noting the time on the clock and wanting to hurry. He jogs into the bedroom to whip on his work clothes, ducking his head out to call, “You’re fine picking up Pig from Nick by yourself? Be nice to him, please.”

Louis shouts back from wherever he’s gotten to. “I promise to be nice until I have the dog in hand and then all bets are off.”

Harry rolls his eyes and stumbles as he tries to balance long enough to slip his foot into his sock. He manages on the second try and grabs his bag and scarf.

“If I leave my coat here, will you wear it?” he asks aloud.

Louis comes in from the sitting room, one of Harry’s jumpers pulled over his t-shirt and zipped up halfway.

“Answers that question,” he snorts. “C’mere,” he says, turning fully to Louis and holding out his hands, “give us a goodbye kiss, wish me a nice day at work, promise to _not_ have dinner waiting when I get back.”

Louis laughs but complies, folding himself into Harry’s arms and tilting his head back for a kiss. “Have a nice day at work,” he whispers, pressing up on his toes to kiss him again.

Harry pulls away after a moment but can’t resist ducking back in for just one more kiss before he goes.

“Love you,” he calls over his shoulder before the door closes.

He texts Nick as he walks. _Be nice to him when he gets there please._ The addition of an angry emoji plus two balloons and a prawn should convey the importance of his request.

He doesn’t get a response until he’s grabbing his morning coffee from the break room. It’s a firecracker and jungle cat. He takes it as acceptance and pockets his phone.

*

He doesn’t hear any updates for the rest of the day and assumes all went well. To celebrate Louis and Nick playing nicely for once, he picks up a curry for dinner on his way home.

When he comes in through the door, he’s greeted by Pig, who thumps her tail against the floor until he bends down to scratch behind her ears. He’s rewarded with a kiss before she dashes off to, presumably, find Louis.

He sets about readying dinner, making sure Louis gets plenty of the chicken bhuna and keeping most of the vindaloo for himself. Louis will always take a bite off his plate and he quite likes the way his boyfriend’s face gets red as he tries to not react to the spicy heat of the lamb.

He’s just setting their plates on the table when Louis barrels into him, knocking him sideways a bit.

“I’m not giving her back,” he mumbles from where he’s pressed against Harry’s side. He wraps his arm around Louis and puts a long finger to Louis’ chin, tilting his face up for a hello kiss and pulling away when he feels Pig stepping on his feet. He looks down and frowns at her when she starts growling softly at him.

“Hey, be nice,” he admonishes, moving away.

Louis slips to his knees gracefully, pulling Pig into his arms and petting her. “She’s saying hello, don’t be rude.”

Harry should probably be surprised his boyfriend is taking a dog’s side over his but he really, really _isn’t_.

“She’s always perfectly friendly when I go to Nick’s, she’s got no excuse to be mean to me here.”

“I’ve been explaining to her all day why Nick’s a prat, I’m sure she’s just associating you with him. Sorry about that.”

Harry rolls his eyes and steps behind Louis, gripping under his armpits and hauling him to his feet. “Eat your bhuna before it gets cold and then you can play with the dog.”

Louis answers him back with an eye roll of his own, sliding into his chair and letting Pig put her feet up in his lap as he eats. Harry keeps an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t share any, and soon enough Louis’ pushing away from the table and taking his plate to the sink. Harry’s surprised when he washes it right away before running from the room, Pig yapping at his heels.

He looks down at his own half-full plate and sighs, putting away the rest for later .

*

The next day passes in a blur for Harry. Pig’s well-behaved but Louis isn’t, stomping around the house with stuffed pets for her to play with and balls for her to chase after. The only quiet time he gets is when Louis rushes off to work Saturday night, kissing Harry once and Pig twice before he races out the door.

“Just us now, Pigdog,” he says to her after the door slams closed. She smiles for him, tongue lolling out of her mouth before she jumps up on her back legs and sniffs his hands. Finding neither treat nor toy, she levels him an unimpressed glare before trotting off.

He settles on the couch and queues up a movie, startling slightly when Pig jumps up next to him, stuffed carrot in her teeth.

“I’d rather you didn’t eat that on the sofa,” he says, nudging her down. She ignores him and shifts further away, holding the toy between her front paws and gnawing on the leafy part in complete defiance.

He falls asleep halfway through and wakes up to the soft click of the door when Louis tiptoes in. He goes to shift but there’s a heavy weight on his chest and he blinks his eyes open to see the top of Pig’s head, her chest rising and falling with her breaths.

“Hey,” Louis stage-whispers, coming over. Harry lifts a hand and fists it in Louis’ shirt when he leans in, fitting their mouths together and ignoring the way his must taste stale from sleep. He goes to stand when Louis pulls back.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he hisses. “She’s sleeping.”

Harry pouts at him. “But she can sleep anywhere. I want to kiss my boyfriend.”

Even in the dark with the muted glow from the telly behind him, Harry can see the way Louis blushes at that. With a shrug, he seems to give his permission, and Harry pokes Pig awake until she jumps off him, sniffing at Louis’ pockets for treats and attention.

Harry stands and stretches, feeling his back pop as he watches Louis kneel and play with Pig on the floor.

“There’s leftovers from tonight. Some pretty good burgers if I do say so meself,” Louis calls after him as he walks into the kitchen.

“Good, I’m starved,” he calls back.

He listens to the faint sound of Louis talking to Pig, his laughter ringing through the air whenever she answers back with a growl. He gets his burger ready, reheating it quickly and piling toppings on it before picking it up. Just as he’s about to take a big bite, Louis’ hands snake around his arm and pull him away.

“Look what I just taught her!” he crows.

In his surprise, Harry fumbles the food, trying and failing to catch it before he falls on the floor in a splatter. “ _Damnit_ , Louis!” he shouts in frustration, yanking his arm away. He turns on Louis, feeling most of his anger dissipate when he sees how pale he’s gotten.

“Haz, I’m _sorry_ ,” he starts.

“No, it’s fine,” he says shortly. He pulls away and picks up what he can, tossing it in the bin before grabbing a sponge and the kitchen cleaner from under the sink.

“I can do that,” Louis tries, making to grab them from Harry but he pulls away.

“I said it’s fine. Go play with Pig or something. She might need to go out before we go to bed.” He’s being dismissive and he knows it, but he’s irritated. It had looked like _such_ a good burger.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, voice small before he takes Pig to the front door, clipping on her lead and leaving.

*

He’s already in bed by the time Louis comes back, making Pig lay in her bed before coming into the room.

“No, Pigdog,” he hears Louis say, “you sleep in your own bed tonight.”

She growls at him and he giggles. Harry feels himself smile as he listens to her tail thump the floor until Louis convinces her to turn away from their room and go to her bed.

He slips in alone, leaving the door cracked and Harry rolls his eyes, knowing Pig will just sneak in at the first opportunity when they’re asleep.

“You still mad?” Louis whispers in the dark room. Harry shifts to his back so he can see his face.

“No, I’m not mad,” he answers. “I just miss you.”

“You’re jealous of a puppy,” Louis teases, undressing quickly and slipping into bed next to him. He pulls at Louis’ arm until he settles on his chest, bare skin against bare skin and warm throughout.

“Am _not_ ,” he protests, lips pressed to Louis’ temple.

He feels a pinch on his side but doesn’t want to move away.

“I still love you best.”

“No, you love Pig best. I’m a distant second.”

He feels Louis huff out a sigh against his skin. “You’re crazy,” he says, giggling when Harry runs a hand up his bare side, digging his fingers in to make him laugh harder.

“Call me crazy again,” he grits out, shifting so he’s on his knees and hovering over Louis, both hands making him squirm and laugh. He uses his size advantage to keep him pinned, swinging a knee over so he’s straddling his thighs for better leverage.

“Get _off,_ caveman! Giant _ape_ ,” Louis half-screams, flailing on the bed and laughing until he finally gets an arm free and pushes Harry off, scrambling from the bed before Harry can catch him.

“You’re going to pay for that, Styles,” he warns, wiggling his fingers at him.

Harry laughs, loud and delighted, when the door is pushed open and Pig sticks her head around the side, mouth open in a smile. Instantly, Harry groans in frustration and buries his head in the pillows, turning after a moment and looking to Louis.

“No dogs in the bed, Lou.”

He gets a pout in return and watches as Louis looks down where Pig must be at his feet. “No, Pig. Go lay down in _your_ bed,” he says, lifting his hand and pointing to the door. She growls and whines at him and he frowns at her. “Pig, I said _no_.”

Harry sighs, resigned. This dog is such a cock block, honestly. Another couple minutes and he’d’ve had Louis spread out underneath him in a _much_ different way.

“She can come up here,” he says, shifting on his side so his back is turned to them.

Louis laughs and claps his hand. “Hear that, Pig? We changed his mind!” He jumps onto the bed and immediately curls against Harry’s back, Pig settling near their feet. Harry flushes when he feels Louis’ scruff against his shoulders, half-hard already from the feeling of their skin against each other.

“Tomorrow, babe,” Louis promises, obviously interpreting the way his body’s tensing.

“Yeah,” is all he says in reply, linking their fingers and trying to fall asleep.

*

Nick collects Pig the next afternoon, Louis hugging and kissing her goodbye.

“If your daddy’s a prat you can come stay with us again, promise,” he says, loud enough for Nick to hear but not caring.

Nick hugs Harry in hello, watching as Louis puts Pig down and she settles near his feet. “Looks like Pig made a new friend.”

Harry rolls his eyes and shoves him away. “Get your dog out of here,” he mutters. “She hates me and she’s stealing my boyfriend.”

Nick laughs and calls Pig, who looks at Louis for a moment before shuffling over and sniffing at Nick’s hands. “C’mon, Pigdog, let’s go home.”

She yaps as they walk out and Louis pouts, probably because she isn’t turning around to come back to him.

“I want a puppy,” he says, looking up at Harry from across the room.

“Absolutely not.”

“Ugh!” he sighs, frustrated before going into the kitchen and rummaging for a snack.

*

For weeks, all Louis talks about is getting a puppy. Harry begins ignoring his phone, every new _ding_ just another image of a puppy Louis wants. They’re all cute, and Harry would love a dog, but he can’t honestly believe he and Louis are ready for the responsibility.

“Louis,” he groans, frustrated, when his boyfriend comes home after a Saturday morning shift, his arms around a chubby little puppy.

“I couldn’t _not_ get him, Haz! His name at the shelter was _Harry_. It’s fate!”

Harry frowns when he sets the puppy down, watching as he draws closer to sniff at Harry’s feet. The dog is cute, some kind of terrier mix like Pig but with a shorter snout, all black with two brown patches on his rump and around one eye. He sniffs up Harry’s leg until he can’t reach any higher, then stands on his back feet to sniff higher.

He barks, quiet and yappy, when Harry doesn’t immediately pet him- too busy glaring- and ambles back over to Louis.

“Don’t be mad, Hazza. We can do this, I _promise_. You love dogs.”

Harry stands up and walks past Louis, suddenly irritated beyond reason. “I do love dogs, I’ve always loved dogs. But we’re not ready, we’re not responsible enough. We work all the time, when are we going to make time for a puppy?”

Louis follows him into the kitchen, puppy trailing him and trying to bite at his ankles. Louis makes a shushing sound and the dog listens, curling into a ball on top of Louis’ feet immediately, waiting for someone to play with him.

“I’m ready for a puppy. I don’t know why you think we’re not responsible enough.”

“I still have to take care of _you_!” Harry isn’t proud of the way his voice rises, startling the puppy into standing again. “Who cleans up after you? Who is responsible for keeping this place neat and food stocked? You don’t even remember your keys half the time, Louis, what happens when you forget them and I’m at work but the dog needs to go out?”

Louis’ face is red by the time he’s done shouting and the puppy is barking at the loud noises over his head.

“I’m not nineteen anymore, Harry. Yeah, I fucked around for a bit when you were getting your shit together. I went from job to job and didn’t remember my keys and always needed you to save me. But I’ve _changed_ since then.”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns around, keeping his hands busy by starting to chop the veg for their dinner. “I’m always the one doing the shopping, cooking, keeping things in line. When’s the last time you did the wash without me asking you to?”

Louis’ voice is closer when he says, “You’re just too worried about little things like that. I do the wash in me own time, sure, but that doesn’t make me _irresponsible_. And I can’t count how many times I’ve offered to do dinner, to go to the shops. You _like_ those things and don’t try to say you don’t. You still see me as this twinky boy you moon-eyed over while you were doing your studies, but I’ve grown up.”

Harry doesn’t say anything when Louis pauses but he does let his hands still. He hears when Louis shuffles closer, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades.

“I’m _managing_ the restaurant now, Haz. I can schedule shifts that work around the puppy’s needs and our needs. You’re settled where you are, Liam’s already talking about putting your name in for promotion. Now is the best time to start building our family.”

He turns in Louis’ arms, looking down on him. “Family?”

Louis shrugs but smiles. “We’re heading there, aren’t we? We’ve always talked about wanting a big family. Families need puppies, too.”

Harry can’t help but smile back at him. “I suppose you have a point,” he says slowly. “But I have a question first.”

“What’s that?”

“What do we _name_ the puppy?”

~*~

**Eight Years Later**

Harry feels the bed dip when Louis leaves, Jasper following him quickly and sniffing as Louis gets dressed for the day. He tries to stay still and pretend he’s still sleeping, but he thinks Louis knows the difference when he comes back to the bed and brushes Harry’s curls from his face.

Louis doesn’t call him out, though, leaving with the dog trailing behind him, loud nails clicking against the wood flooring. He rolls into the middle of the bed, seeking the warmth Louis left behind as he hears the back door go, listening as Louis plugs in the kettle and gets his tea ready. He hopes Louis remembers he’s off coffee for a while, and relaxes when he doesn’t hear the familiar sound of the pot being prepped.

He likes to think he’s mellowed out since Louis stumbled into the house with Jasper- baby-fat and friendly- but he knows he still gets on Louis’ nerves sometimes and likes to make it up to him by letting him carry out his little schemes. He hears the dog come back inside and then Louis’ feet padding into the bedroom next to theirs, his voice low and murmuring something he can’t hear.

He must drift back to sleep after he hears a sharp, light laugh, because the next thing he’s aware of is sharp knees poking into his belly and a chubby hand pushing at his cheek. He opens one eye and is met with the sight of 18 month-old Luke hovering over him, chubby toddler hands pressing against his face.

“Hi,” Luke chirps, patting at Harry’s cheeks and chin.

“Hi,” Harry answers back with a smile. He looks down to discover the source of the knees, five year-old Addison settled on his stomach.

“Wake _up_ ,” she demands, crossing her arms.

He lifts his hands, one palm resting against her side to help her slide off of him as he sits up, hooking his other arm around Luke and pulling him into his arms.

“I’m awake,” he says, “why’re you cross today, miss?”

She sighs as if Harry should already know, and he bites down a smile at the completely Louis-influenced look on her face.

“It’s Easter,” she reminds him, shifting against his side and letting Luke reach across to pat her face too.

“Hi,” Luke says to her and she repeats it back easily. Harry’s glad Luke has- so far- passed over the ‘no’ stage, his calm and happy demeanor very different from Addison’s terrible twos- which started at sixteen months and carried over until she was almost three-and-a-half.

Jasper clambers onto the bed next to them, nosing into Addison’s side until she pets him, running her fingers softly over the brown patch on his rump. He’d be mildly offended that the dog so clearly favours Addison, but her personality is pulled directly from Louis and he’s never had a chance of replacing his husband in the pup’s affection. Eight years later with a bit of grey around his snout, Jasper is still Louis’ complete devotee.

He looks up and watches Louis come back into the room, a smile on his face as he watches the four of them. He quickly schools his features when Addison looks over, stomping his foot and whipping his hand to his eyebrow, a mock salute as his eyes twinkle.

“Everything is ready for your egg hunt, m’am!” he crows.

Addison laughs and climbs down from the bed, running in front of him.

“At ease, soldier,” she says, and Louis tucks his hands behind his back, staring down at her avidly. Jasper barks and hurries off the bed, circling Addison’s feet once before sitting down next to her, looking up.

Harry gets up as well, Luke content to be carried for another minute as Harry ambles over to the wardrobe, stepping into a pair of joggers haphazardly as he keeps one hand secure around Luke.

When he turns back around, his husband, daughter and dog are all looking at him expectantly.

“Erm,” he says, bringing his free hand up in a salute as well.

Luke giggles and tries to copy him, palm flat over one eye in his own version of a salute. He can tell by the look Addison gives him that she’s exasperated- honestly, his child is five going on thirty- but he doesn’t mind, knowing he’ll win her over when he makes waffles soon.

Harry’s always her favourite dad when food is involved.

She turns and walks out of the room, dog hot on her heels as Louis and then Harry follow her out, Luke still holding his hand over his eye.

“At ease, soldier,” Harry says to him, lightly taking his hand away and pulling a silly face.

He puts Luke down in the lounge, handing him his own little basket as Louis brings out Addison’s. They managed to find a camo-coloured one for her but the only ones small enough for Luke were more plain, and they’d picked purple with yellow ducks for him. Luke squeals and _quacks_ like Harry taught him when he sees the ducks in a row along the handle.

“Quack quack,” Harry answers.

“Remember to help Luke find his,” Louis reminds Addison.

She nods, solemn, and holds out her hand to her brother, who takes it with another ‘hi’. She laughs and says ‘hi’ again, never exasperated with him the way she is with Harry. He knows she can see all of Luke’s eggs easily, the yellow and purple plastic eggs to match his basket tucked against the corner of the sofa and resting amongst their modest DVD collection. Hers can’t be found as easily, the smaller green and brown shells hidden in more discreet locations.

He settles into the armchair and pulls Louis into his lap, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he watches. Every once in a while, Louis will shout ‘hot’ or ‘cold’ and Addison will change directions, but she doesn’t like a lot of help and they spend most of their time giggling to each other as Harry kisses along Louis’ neck.

“Love you so much,” he whispers into his ear, noting the slight shiver running down Louis’ spine.

“Love you more,” Louis responds, twisting a bit and kissing Harry on the lips.

He pulls back before he can lose himself in the kiss, thumb tracing Louis’ lower lip distractedly as he meets his eyes.

“We’re calling your mum to take them for a night this week,” Louis says, eyes trained on Harry’s mouth.

He smiles wide, and pecks Louis on the lips once more before he shifts him from his lap, standing and cracking his back softly before ambling from the room and into the kitchen, opening the cupboards and setting things out for brekkie.

He’s just got the waffles poured into the iron when Louis calls out for him, laughing and calm. Harry sticks his head out and sees as Luke toddles over to his fifth and last egg, eyes bright as he sets his basket down and picks it up in both hands. They all cheer for him and he smiles, looking up to Harry and bringing him the egg.

“You hold,” he says, and Harry reaches down for it.

“Thank you,” he says, before Luke makes his way back to his basket and picks it up, holding it out to Harry. He laughs and sets the egg in, watching as Luke takes the basket to Louis to show him. Louis laughs and picks him up, pulling him onto his lap and holding his hands still while they watch Addison look for her last one. Harry can see it peeking out behind the curtain and he smiles when Louis calls out ‘cold’ as she’s heading towards the entertainment center.

She spins around and walks in the opposite direction, looking all around her until she sees the brown egg against the white curtain, rushing to it and snatching it up. She holds it up in triumph and they all cheer, Louis beckoning her closer as Harry slips back into the kitchen and finishes the waffles. He’s just spooned a pile of strawberries onto Louis’ plate, Luke’s half-waffle plain and Addison’s half piled high with whipped cream when they come in, smiles wide.

Louis gets everyone seated and helps Harry bring the plates out, the four of them settling in to breakfast together. Harry watches as Louis and Addison both tear off pieces of waffle for Jasper but he doesn’t say anything, relaxed and mellow as he looks around his family.

He reaches across the table where Louis’ hand is resting as he eats, interlocking their fingers and squeezing to get his attention. Louis looks to him, chewing on a strawberry happily, a confused furrow to his brow.

“What’s up, Hazza?” he asks.

Harry smiles and shakes his head, not sure what exactly he wants to say. “Just,” he starts, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. For knowing when we were ready to start a family, for forgiving me when I hover.”

Louis smiles and leans in closer, kissing Harry on the mouth once. “You’re a sappy fool,” Louis says, but his voice is fond and his eyes are crinkled as he smiles.

“Mmm,” Harry hums, agreeing.

He pulls away and has another bite of his waffle, but Louis stays close. Addison’s almost done with hers, Jasper licking her sticky hand under the table, and Luke is tearing the rest of his into smaller and smaller pieces. He knows he should clean up, but Louis tugs at his hand this time, recapturing his attention.

“Thank _you_ , Haz. Thank you for always making me wear your coat, for forcing me to eat fruit when all I want to eat are crisps. Thank you for being this family’s rock. Thank you for our children.”

Harry feels his face flush and leans in for another kiss, parting his lips only slightly and pulling away quickly. “I want another baby,” he says in a rush, whispering right against the edge of Louis’ lips.

“We always said we wanted a big family,” is his answer, Louis’ voice thoughtful.

Harry nods and kisses him again, pulling away completely and standing to clear the table. “Two isn’t very big at all,” he says. He gets to the sink, getting ready to start cleaning the dishes right away, when a tug on his sweatpants gets his attention. He turns and looks down at Addison.

“Thank you for brekkie, daddy,” she says, hugging around his legs. “Can I help with the dishes?”

He picks her up swiftly and hugs her tight, setting her on the counter and handing her a towel. “I’ll wash, you dry?” he offers with a smile.

She smiles back and thinks about it for a second. “Okay, deal.”

He sees Louis grab Luke out of the corner of his eye, watches as they make their way back into the lounge. He hears the radio turned on, soft sounds of music floating through to the kitchen as Addison carefully holds and wipes the plates he hands her. When they’re all set, he helps her down from the counter and they follow the sounds of music and laughter into the next room.

He stands in the archway between the rooms, smiling fondly as Luke holds out his hands for Addison, the two of them dancing around with Louis. He settles into the armchair they’d been curled up in earlier, watching his family.

A wet nose on his hand startles him, Jasper looking up at him. Harry rolls his eyes and straightens his legs out, patting his lap. “Come on, get up here,” he says, helping Jasper settle into his lap once he’s jumped up, about a stone too heavy to be a lapdog but not having the heart to push him down.

He settles further into the chair. “Two isn’t big,” he says again, voice loud enough to carry over the music.

Louis looks up at him, fringe falling into his eyes. “No, it isn’t,” he agrees with a smile. “I think we could add a couple more.”

“Maybe even a puppy,” Harry replies sarcastically, smile on his face as he watches.

“I’ll hold you to that, Styles,” Louis warns, wagging his finger playfully.

Harry pouts, bottom lip sticking out. “ _Hey_ ,” he says, “It’s Tomlinson now.”

Louis smiles and steps away from their kids, coming to the side of Harry’s chair and leaning in to kiss him. “It sure is,” he responds, waggling his eyebrows as Jasper stands on his lap to lick his chin.  Harry laughs and pushes Louis away.

“Better go handle the two we have before we go for two more,” he teases, watching as Louis smiles brightly before he turns away, swooping Addison into his arms.

“How many soldiers does your army require, my love?” he asks, voice carrying over the sound of the music.

“About a jillion,” she answers, completely serious after a moment of thought.

“Tall order,” Harry calls back. “We better get started.”

He watches them dance around, letting Jasper’s tail thump against his leg in excitement. He’s completely surrounded by the family Louis had promised him so many years ago, and he’s never been happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: [tumblr](http://sa-voix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Thanks, as always, to the mods who worked so hard on this exchange.


End file.
